


EXCERPT - The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Part 2

by Sulis57



Series: The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code, Mind Manipulation, Sith Obi-Wan, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: JUST A QUICK EXCERPT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED





	EXCERPT - The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends,
> 
> I've had a bunch of people inquiring about The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Part 2. I have been working really hard on it, but I'm also a freelancer with deadlines to meet. :-(
> 
> I really appreciate all the patient support everyone has offered. I put an excerpt of Part 2 up on Tumblr (you can follow me here: [Most Things Kenobi](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/)) and I wanted to share it on AO3 as well. It's just a little taste to show you that I'm making progress.
> 
> Much love!

“Attachment is your downfall, Obi-Wan,” Yoda asserted.

The words stung like a slap in the face. Kenobi flinched and looked away.

“Attachment to your Padawan with whom you refuse to break your training bond. Attachment to your master for whom you constantly mourn. Attachment to the Duchess of Mandalore…”

“Please don’t,” Obi-Wan interrupted pleadingly. Kenobi was visibly distressed. “You’re right. Attachment is one of my _many_ downfalls.”

Yoda’s voice softened. “You are not being punished for your weaknesses, young one. The Council cannot accept you back until prove you can that you are true to the Code once more. Council members must all be held to a certain standard and you are no exception. See we must that ready for the burden you are.”

Obi-Wan ran a nervous hand over his face as his emotions quickly overwhelmed him. Maul had stripped him of this as well; he had lost his belief in the Jedi Code and therefore lost his place of honor on the High Council. The Sith had truly ruined him.

The Grand Master climbed down from his seat and made his way over to Kenobi, standing directly in front of him. “Obi-Wan, listen to me now,” Yoda said gently. “I will speak only truth to you. Harsh sometimes it may be, but willing I am not to lose such a valued Jedi to the Dark path. Sense you do that something is not right, that you are unbalanced?”

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, biting back the incredible fear rising in his gorge. “Yes. Something is wrong with me,” he quietly admitted.

Yoda closed his eyes and hummed his agreement. “Hmmm, sense it I do, yes. Your connection to the Force, altered it is.” He looked up in time to see Kenobi shiver as though a chill ran up his body. “Find a solution we will, Obi-Wan.”

 _Everything…_ Kenobi’s mind was racing. _I’ve lost everything…_

The younger Jedi was trembling with frustration; he looked like he was about to devolve into a full panic attack. Yoda placed a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Obi-Wan.”

Anakin took a quick step forward but the Grand Master held up a hand, signaling him to remain where he stood.

 _Satine…_ Obi-Wan could feel the darkness returning, creeping in around his mind’s edges. _Please help me…_

Yoda watched as a change came over Kenobi; the young man’s eyes grew wide and empty and his head suddenly twitched to the side as though some invisible thing were dragging him against his will.

 _I will take everything._ The voice in Obi-Wan’s head was back. _I will kill everyone you hold dear._


End file.
